naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaji Uzumaki
Kaji Uzumaki is the son of Hikari Uzumaki and Hama Senju. He is also the elder twin brother of Suichi Uzumaki. He is an 16 year old Jonin from the Hidden Leaf VIllage, his primary goal is too master all known forms of taijutsu in the world. Appearance Kaji Uzumaki strangely strongly resembles his ancestor, Hashirama Senju. But aside from that, Kaji Uzumaki's hair is also a unique bright red color. A trademark of the famous Uzumaki Clan. He also possess the same eyes that all members of the Hyuga Clan possess, as he also hails from the Hyuga Clan as well through his father, Hikari Uzumaki, who is the son of Hinata Hyuga. Kaji also enjoys wearing casual clothing on a regular basis, but whenever he goes off on missions or anything else important he prefers to wear the typical Hidden Leaf Village uniform instead. Personality Kaji Uzumaki can be described as a person with many distinct traits and personas. What's most notable about him is that he is rather arrogant, impulsive, and very stubborn. Aside from that, he is extremely energetic, always excited, ready for a fight, and can be described as "bouncing off the walls" on a regular basis. Simply put, Kaji can be desrcibed as a rampaging maniac at times. He is also very fearless, and rarely cares about what rank his opponents are or whatever rumors he has heard about them. These are some traits that he has inherited from his great grandmother, Kushina Uzumaki. But aside from all of this, Kaji is also very enthusiastic, sometimes single-minded, and is an extremely passionate person. However, he is still able to remain focused and aware during missions and fights. He is also usually very optimistic, cheerful, and trains extremely hard to prove himself and get better and better. Sometimes he trains so hard that his body nearly gives out, but he doesn't care and still does it anyway. Kaji is also respectful towards others, unless they anger him, which is easy to do. But he is still respectful towards his elders, most of the time at least. Overall, Kaji can be summed up as having a personality that is a combination of Kushina Uzumaki's, Rock Lee's, and a maniac all in one. Finally, Kaji Uzumaki also strongly believes in the Will of Fire ideal and actually has a special necklace passed down from his mother's side of the family that has the symbol of the WIll of Fire on it. Background Kaji Uzumaki was born to Hikari Uzumaki and Hama Senju, he is also the twin brother of Suichi Uzumaki. Throught his entire life, Kaji Uzumaki has been raised and trained exclusively by his mother and father his entire life. Even before he was enrolled into the ninja academy and graduated, this has allowed him to be far more advanced and more powerful than most academy students. As of currently, Kaji has graduated from the academy and is now officially a genin with a brand new team and sensei. Normal RP Battles *Kaji Uzumaki vs. Sako Uzumaki . Winner: Sako *Kaji Uzumaki vs. Hiro Sarutobi . Winner: Tie *Kaji Uzumaki vs. Ryuu Ōtsutsuki. Winner: Kaji Uzumaki Story Grand World Tournmanent Arc During this arc, Kaji Uzumaki fought against the extremely powerful and completely insane Sako Uzumaki. After a long intense heated battle, in the very end, Sako Uzumaki was defeated and Kaji Uzumaki had finally won the battle. Afterwards, some medical-nin took them both away and fixed them up. The second match Kaji fought was against a mysterious boy named Ryuumaru. The boy ended up being a demonic snake-like monster and in the end tried to kill Kaji. But Rai, the Raikage, quickly dispatched the boy and decapitated him to end the violent battle. In the end, Kaji Uzumaki automatically won. The third and final match was a battle royale between Kaji, Axel, and Itami. In the end, they all knocked each other out at once and tied. Afterwards, they all received 13,000,000 ryo, the title as the strongest genin alive, and began training in the use of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. *Kaji Uzumaki vs. Sako Uzumaki. Winner: Kaji Uzumaki *Kaji Uzumaki vs. Ryumaru. Winner: Kaji Uzumaki *Kaji Uzumaki vs. Axel Uchiha vs. Itami Uchiha. Winner: Tie The Titans Arc Part 1 During this arc, Kaji Uzumaki and his friends fought against the mysterious Rhea briefly. Rhea had very powerful chakra that was at tailed beast levels, so Kaji and the others got defeated very quickly. Eventually, Kemono had appeared and was going to strike Rhea with Kirin. However, Rhea vanished before she could be struck. *Kaji Uzumaki, Axel Uchiha, Itami Uchiha, and Gina Uchiha vs. Rhea. Winner: Rhea Jutsu & Special Abilities Kaji Uzumaki is an incredibly skilled Genin who is more advanced the most people his age. This is because he is not only Hikari Uzumaki and Hama Senju's son, but he has also been trained by the two for as long as he can remember. This could also be due to him coming from the Uzumaki, Senju, and Hyuga Clans. Which are some of the most powerful clans in the world, the Senju Clan specifically being the most powerful clan in the world. Aside from that, his sensei Kemono Shimura believes that despite his actual rank, Kaji is actually beyond Genin level. After the 6 year timeskip. Kaji Uzumaki has achieved the rank of Jonin and is among some of the strongest Jonin in the entire village. He is known for his incredible speed and skill in taijutsu, as he is extremely skilled in both Gentle Fist and Strong Fist, Life Force, Longeivity, Chakra, & Chakra Control Due to being a member of the Senju and Uzumaki clans, Kaji Uzumaki was born with an extraordinary life-force that is much greater than that of any other humans in the world, aside from his fellow clanmates. This life-force grants him incredible longeivity and equally strong vitality. This life-force also grants him incredible physical energy, stamina, and endurance. This life-force even grants Kaji Uzumaki greatly accelerated recuperative abilities that allows his body to quickly heal and regenerate from any physical wounds that it sustains. His body can heal from minor wounds in a couple of minutes and major wounds in only a few hours. Aside from this, since Kaji has inherited his father and grandfather's powerful chakra, Kaji Uzumaki's body was also blessed with a massive amount of powerful chakra. Aside from this, since Kaji hails from the Hyuga Clan. He has the ability to completely control and manipulate every single chakra point in his body, which controls the chakra flow throughout his entire body. This basically grants him an unrivaled high level of chakra control only matched by fellow Hyuga Clan members, and with this level of chakra control Kaji can use even the most chakra-taxing jutsu with the absolute minimal cost of chakra. This unique ability combined with his already high chakra reserves, grants Kaji the ability to fight intense battles for extended periods of time without running out of chakra and losing consciousness. Byakugan Due to hailing from the Hyuga Clan as well, Kaji also possess one of the three great dojutsu. The legendary Byakugan which grants him the ability to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra pathway system, chakra points, x-ray vision, and infrared vision. Every user is granted an automatic 50 meter field/164 feet field of near-360 (Except for one blindspot on the back of the neck) degree vision all around them. However, Kaji's grants him a maximum of 30 kilometer/98,425 field of vision except for his blindspot of course. He is also able to easily keep up with high-speed movement and see through visual genjutsu and barriers. He is known for having one of the most powerful Byakugan ever in the history of the Hyuga Clan. Taijutsu Kaji is an exceptionally skilled individual in the use of taijutsu and uses it primarily in combat at all times. Whether he is using gentle fist, strong fist, or some combination of the two. His skill in taijutsu is considered prodigious and he is described as having true talent in it's use that is far beyond the talent that most have in the use of taijutsu. His goal is too master all known forms of taijutsu in the entire world. Currently, he has mastered Gentle Fist and nearly mastered Strong Fist and is looking for anymore availiable taijutsu fighting styles to master as well. Gentle Fist Due to being a member of the Hyuga Clan, Kaji's primary fighting style is based around the gentle fist art. This internal damage-based style allows him to use his Byakugan to see his opponent's chakra pathway system and then surgically inject some of his chakra into his opponent's body during his attacks that will damage his opponent's chakra pathway system and block their chakra points. Preventing them from using chakra and also causing severe damage to their internal organs because the internal organs are closely interwined with the chakra pathway system. There is no defence against this style because someone cannot make their internal organs stronger through training and thus, Kaji can easily completely halt the use of his opponent's chakra or increase their chakra flow. Granting him complete control over their chakra pathway system and allowing him to kill his opponent's very easily with even the weakest, slightest, and gentlest taps. Thus, this gives the style the name "Gentle Fist". Strong Fist Kaji has also been trained in the exact opposite of the gentle fist fighting style by his mother, the style known as the "Strong Fist". Unlike the gentle fist, the strong fist is based around dealing incredibly powerful and heavy blows that damage the opponent externally and break their bones. Kaji usually uses gentle fist, but he also occasionally uses the strong fist as well, whenver he thinks it is the best time to use it. This style coupled with Kaji's head-strong, impulsive, and fearless personality matches him very well and he can use it effectively. By training with extremely heavy leg weights, he can increase his speed even further by making the muscles in his legs much stronger. Once he removes the weights, his speed dramatically increases and even those with the Sharingan have trouble keeping up with his movements. When he activates the Eight Gates, he becomes so fast that those with a full-fledged three-tomoed Sharingan can keep up with his movements. But even then, they still have difficulty doing it and even if their eyes can keep up, their bodies cannot. Pressure Points of Life and Death By releasing two powerful tenketsu points, Kaji can greatly increase his chakra for a short period of time by converting his life-force directly into chakra. Due to him having a very powerful life-force, due to being Senju and Uzumaki, Kaji is able to utilize this technique to it's fullest extent. He is capable of greatly increasing his chakra levels even further and use this technique for longer periods of time than usual. This allows him to use much more powerful jutsu that require large amounts of chakra. This technique can be combined with the Eight Gates to give Kaji unrivaled power. Eight Gates Through his mother and Rock Lee's teachings, Kaji has also learned how to unlock and use the legendary Eight Gates, which are the eight most powerful tenketsu along the chakra pathway system. Over the years, through rigorous and intense training regiments he is capable of using five gates currently. When using the gates, Kaji's abilities drastically increase and his chakra reaches Tailed Beast levels. His physical strength, speed, endurance, stamina, vitality, chakra control, and all of his other abilities are dramatically increased to a very high level. Through the usage of the gates, Kaji can use several powerful taijutsu techniques, each one corresponding to each gate in order. These thecniques are Front Lotus, One-Man Front Lotus, Reverse Lotus, Leaf Dragon God, Morning Peacock, Daytime Lion, Evening Elephant, and Night Dragon. Due to his Senju and Uzumaki lineage, Kaji's body is capable of healing and recovering from the usage of the gates much faster than usual. Allowing him to use it much longer than others without facing all of the same side-effects, or at least not to the same extent. Due to his Hyuga lineage, he is capable of accessing and utilizing the gates much easier than others due to his incredibly high level of chakra control and manipulation over every chakra point in his body. This is what allows him to master some of the eight gates at such a young age in comparison to taijutsu masters such as Might Guy and Rock Lee. Ninjutsu Kaji is also very skilled in the use of ninjutsu but doesn't usually rely on it that much, he prefers to use taijutsu. But when he is unable to get close to his opponent and needs to use a long-range attack in order to hit them or a defensive ninjutsu in order to defend himself from long-range fast-moving attacks, he will not hesitate to resort to use ninjutsu in a second. His most commonly used form of ninjutsu is the famous Shadow Clone Jutsu and sometimes fire release ninjutsu. Shadow Clone Jutsu Like his father and grandfather before him, Kaji is a very skilled user of the famous Shadow Clone Jutsu. Due to his large chakra reserves and high level of chakra control he can create a large amount of clones without suffering any serious side-effects. This jutsu is extremely useful because his clones can use any jutsus he can as long as he gives them a sufficient amount of chakra. Allowing him to easily overwhelm his opponents in sheer numbers. This also allows him to learn and master jutsus much faster during training than others because whatever his clones learn, he can also learn, making it very effective. This is because the amount of experience that all of his clones will gain during the training will be transferred directly back to him once they disappear. Allowing him to learn amd master jutsus in only a few hours or days that would normally take weeks or months for others to learn. However this does not come without a price, a side-effect of this is that it leaves him mentally exhausted and nearly unconscious afterwards. Shape Transformation Rasengan Kaji has also mastered the use of the Rasengan. A powerful jutsu created by his great grandfather Minato Namikaze who based the jutsu on the ultimate jutsu of all Tailed Beast, the Tailed Beast Bomb. With this jutsu, Kaji can form a small compressed ball of rapidly rotating and spinning chakra in his hand and ram it into his opponents which will cause a strong explosion and send his opponents flying. Nature Transformation Kaji is very skilled in the use of fire release jutsus. He knows several of them but prefers not to use them in combat since he favors taijutsu. Thus, he only uses it if he is infusing it with his Rasengan to create Fire Release: Raseninferno. Or if he is using as an armor to protect his body from enemy attacks as well as to inflict damage on them if they get too close. Shape & Nature Transformation Fire Releae: Raseninferno Through extensive training and practice over the years, Kaji has learned how to combine his Rasengan with his fire release chakra nature. Creating the powerful S-rank jutsu known as "Fire Release: Raseninferno", it is basically the same as Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, and Water Release: Rasenhurricane. However, it just uses the fire chakra nature instead. Due to the power that this technique possess, Kaji is only able to utilize it when he is using the eight gates. Or else he could harm himself and cause permnanet damage that would ruin his shinobi career. Anyone hit by this jutsu will be spun rapidly in circles inside of a massive blazing inferno that will completely scorch and incinerate their entire body on a molecular level inside and out. It can even incinerate the chakra inside of their body leaving absolutely nothing left, not even ashes. Fuinjutsu As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Kaji has a naturally high level of skill in fuinjutsu. Although he has not learned much of his clan's jutsus yet, he is still capable of using a few of them. Jutsu List Taijutsus Gentle Fist Jutsus Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Twin Dragon Fist Gentle Fist King Dragon Fist Gentle Fist One Art Blow Body Gentle Fist Vacuum Palm Gentle Fist Vacuum Plam Wall Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Palms Blazing Revovling Heaven Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams One-Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Strong Fist Jutsus Eight Gates Leaf Gale Leaf Whirlwind Leaf Coiling Whirlwind (With Clones) Leaf Great Whirlwind Leaf Rising Wind Dynamic Entry Double Dynamic Entry (With Clones) Shadow of the Dancing Leaf Peregrine Falcon Drop Front Lotus One-Man Front Lotus Reverse Lotus Leaf Dragon God Morning Peacock Daytime Lion Evening Elephant Night Dragon Ninjutsu Clone Jutsu Transformation Jutsu Substitution Jutsu Rasengan Big Ball Rasengan Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Shadow Clone Jutsu Variants Shadow Clone Jutsu Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu Kaji Uzumaki Barrage Kaji Uzumaki Defensive Formation Kaji Two Thousand Uzumaki Barrage Fire Release Ninjutsus Fire Release Armor Fire Release: Raseninferno Fuinjutsu Uzumaki Sealing Jutsu Four Symbols Seal Evil Sealing Method Stats Mission Tracker *Cleaning Graves - D-rank Reward: 5,000 ryo each Date: 4/15/2014 *Mysterious Playground - C-rank Reward: 30,000 ryo each Date: 4/18/2014 *Dojutsu Thief - S-rank Reward: 1,000,000 ryo each Date: 7/5/2014 *Enter the Prajna Group - S-rank Reward: 2,000,000 ryo each Date 7/6/2014 *Rogue Ninja Capture - A-rank Reward: 750,000 ryo each Date 7/7/2014 * Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Male Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Senju Clan Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Good Category:Characters